


Sherlollipops - Other

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Dragon!Sherlock and Cat!Molly finding out about each other's other forms when Molly's helping Sherlock on a case and the bad guy throws something at them that erases the stuff that covers their scents up. Both Sherlock and Molly are shocked that each other are part of the "Others"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Other

**Author's Note:**

> I've somehow become embroiled over on tumblr on writing ficlets and reading headcanons from anons involving Sherlock and Molly (and their hypothetical twins, Edmund and Scarlett and of course Izzy Watson, lol) being shapeshifters. So here's one example that I actually fleshed out a bit into a ficlet. It's a sci-fi-ish AU but the Sherlolly still shines through, I think. :)

“Is this why you never…when I asked you…” Molly’s voice trailed off as she realized she was babbling. And quite possibly asking something inappropriate. But the shock of discovering that Sherlock was like her – well, one of the Others, not a Cat as she was but a Dragon! – had loosened her usually guarded tongue.

Instead of looking offended, he merely offered her a wry smile and finished her question for her. “When you asked me for coffee and I gave you my order? Yes, I’m afraid it was. You know how dangerous it is for our kind to get involved with full Humans; there are so few of them who understand and can handle the truth.”

“Does John know?” But Molly knew the answer she would receive even as Sherlock shook his head in a decided ‘no’. 

“John is a decent person, a loyal friend…and absolute rubbish at keeping secrets or hiding his feelings,” Sherlock declared. “It’s one of the reasons I couldn’t turn to him after Moriarty pushed me into a corner,” he added, eyes fixed on hers.

They were in Sherlock’s flat, having gone there to discuss their mutual situations and sort things out now that each knew the other’s secret. Molly was seated on the sofa while Sherlock paced back and forth in front of her. If she’d had to guess she’d have picked Cat for his Other self, rather than Dragon, but then, she knew so little of their kind that it was possible both shared many of the same characteristics.

“I wondered,” she admitted quietly. “I know John was in danger and you were trying to save his life, but I still wondered why you didn’t explain things to him, why I had to keep it a secret from him of all people.” She hadn’t asked at the time because Sherlock had seemed so raw and vulnerable, and she hadn’t wanted to add to his obvious pain.

“John’s also a rubbish actor,” Sherlock replied with another rueful grin, finally coming to a stop directly in front of her. “He’d have given something away, or worse, he’d have tried to follow me, to help me, and it was strictly a one-man job. I couldn’t take care of Moriarty’s web and worry about him at the same time.

Molly nodded her understanding, then gasped as Sherlock stepped up and onto the coffee table before stepping back down and settling next to her on the sofa. He reached out and grazed her cheek with his fingers, and she shivered, seeing his eyes alter to Dragon form. Yes, with their slitted pupils and the sparking blue-green sharpened to diamond intensity, she could see a similarity between Cat and Dragon. “But it’s not John Watson I want to talk about right now,” Sherlock said, his voice husky. He smiled, and she saw the glint of fangs as he altered his teeth closer to their Other form. “Why don’t we talk about us instead, and how I would very much like to have…coffee…with you?”

As he leaned in to kiss her, Molly spared only a brief moment to be thankful that he hadn’t chosen to tease her about her parents’ choice in names before their lips met in a passionate, thrilling kiss.

Learning about the Dragon Others was going to be an exquisite way to pass the afternoon.


End file.
